The Bad Wolf and The Oncoming Storm
by CKYDragonz14
Summary: What if Bad Wolf decided to intervene as the TARDIS let the bay? Major spoilers for Journey's End. Reveiws are appreciated


Disclaimer- I own not the awesomeness that is Doctor who… If I did? Hmmm….. ;)

The Oncoming Storm and the Bad Wolf.

As the TARDIS disappeared, and The Other Doctor came up and held my hand, I couldn't help but feel betrayed and angry. He said that he'd never leave me behind. That liar! I only kissed the other him because I knew that no matter what, I was going to go with the Doctor I feel in love with. Now I'm stuck on the same God Forsaken beach with the same broken heart. I ripped my hand out of his. "Rose?" he asked worriedly. Suddenly I heard a high keening I turned around to see a golden wolf behind me. "Bad Wolf… "I whispered "What?" the Doctor asked. " I don't belong here. You're not supposed to exist." I said flatly. He turned to look at me, eyes narrowed. "If you actually believed that then why did you kiss me and not him?" he challenged, acid dripping from his harsh words. I shrugged. "Only because I knew he was going to leave me behind. Like he always does." I said. He shook his head. Bad Wolf only got louder and louder. "Can't anyone hear that? Can't you see it?" I asked, covering my ears. "Hear what? What do you see? "Asked the Doctor. "It's like a wolf howling' at the moon. Like she lost her mate." I said. Suddenly everything made sense to me. "Oh I get it. That's me. I finally see that I am the Bad Wolf." I whispered. The doctor just stood there. As we walked to the nearest hotel the Bad Wolf jumped back into my body and I felt it. It felt like I was being pulled in half, one person on each side. "Can't you see that you're not even supposed to be alive?" I shouted at the Doctor. No, he was not the Doctor he was the Faker, the person who may look like him, think like him, even talk like him. But he was not the man (or alien I should say) I fell in love with. "Rose wait…" I cut him off. "No I'm tired of him thinking that I'm frail or delicate" I laughed harshly. "He's gonna get the surprise of his life when he wakes up tomorrow" I said. As he walked to me trying to calm me down, I called on the Bad Wolf inside me. I felt like I was disappearing as I apologized to my mum, I said "at least you can know where I went and who I went for. Tell Tony about me please. Oh and please explain this to Dad. And Doctor?" he looked at me. "Thank you, for trying and have a fantastic life for me eh?" he grinned and said, "I will Rose Tyler." I smiled at him. As I faded I heard Mum say "I will and I love you!" I turned my smile to her. That's when I blacked out.

…

When I woke up I saw many faces staring at me. "Um sorry, blacked out for a mo, you can back off a little." I said shyly. Then I saw it. The one thing that's kept me going. "DOCTOR!" I screamed. I saw a door open and the one face I've wanted to see comes out. "What?" he whispers? I turn around to see a golden wolf smiling. I smile back. "Thank you" I whisper. It winks and runs back inside my body. "Rose? What? How?" he stutters. I just smile, walk to him and kiss him with everything I've got. I poured all my love, all my pain, and all my forgiveness into that kiss. I finally felt him respond as our lips finally started to move in sync. We both had to pull away for air. He grinned at me and said "well, I guess you are real." I smiled and said "I guess I am. Although it certainly doesn't feel like it." He frowned slightly. "I really need to hear how you even got here though Rose." He said. "I am The Bad Wolf." I stated simply. "You don't think that I don't have the power to transcend the dimensions do you?" I asked teasingly. He just stared at me. I started hear music in the air. The music sounded old and beautiful as it filled my mind. _Welcome back Bad Wolf. The Doctor and I missed you._ I jumped "what was that?!" I said loudly. "That was the TARDIS. I'm surprised you can even hear her. Normally it's only Time Lords who can…" he trailed off. He grabbed my hand and dragged me into the TARDIS. "TARDIS!" He yelled "DNA scan!" I stared at the ground. Me? A Time Lord? Suddenly, I flashed back to another time and another TARDIS. I started to yell at the TARDIS in a language I didn't understand. Then I felt tons of pain in every single atom of my body. I woke up to see the Doctor staring at me. I remembered. I came here to escape the Time War. I changed my age and body development to an infant and had I transported my conciseness inside the head of a new born baby who was dying from the umbilical cord wrapped around its neck. I am Bad Wolf. I am a Time Lord with the power to control time and space. "Rose?" he whispered in the language of my people. "Hello" I said in Gallefryan. His eyes started to tear up and he hugged me tight. "I learned my lesson; I'll never let you go ever again. What regeneration are you on?" he asked me. I really didn't know. I just stared at him. "Okay!" he laughed at my expression "forget that! Lets just enjoy the time we have together, yeah?" "Yeah I think I'd like that" I smiled. _You have no idea how much he missed you. He just wasn't the same after you and Donna left._ "Why did Donna leave?" I asked "I thought you liked her." I said bitterly. I watched the Doctor's eyes sadden. "She left, because her mind couldn't handle the mind of a Time Lord" he said sadly. I kind of suspected as much. No human can handle that much power. "Kind of reminds me of Satellite 5." I said. The TARDIS started humming mournfully. "Can I see my old room?" I asked timidly. That's when the Doctor grinned "of course Allons-y Rose Tyler!" we walked down the hallway together hand in hand as it should be.

……..

Three years later…

"RUN!" we ran back into the TARDIS. "That was a close one! One step closer and we would've been lobster food!" I said laughing. He was laughing with me. "The next time you feel like insulting the queen of anything, please consult me next time." I teased. "Oi! Wasn't my fault she couldn't take a little constructive criticism!" He said defensively. I put my hands on my hips and stared at him. "You called her the worst lobster queen this planet has ever seen." I stated. He just shrugged. "I was just telling' the truth." He whined. I rolled my eyes at him. He stared at me and said "You know you're beautiful right?" he asked, serious. "Me? Nah, I'm nothing special. I ran away from my duty to our people." I said bitterly. His brown eyes darkened. "Don't say that. Look at me. I just keep running and running and somehow, I found someone as great as you. You're brilliant Rose Tyler. Don't ever forget it." He said with a small smile. He walked over to me, held me close, and pressed his lips against mine. I deepened the kiss and shyly poked my tongue against his cool lips. As our tongues fought for dominance, he pushed me up against the TARDIS wall. "Wait…I'm not…I can't" I gasped out. He broke the kiss, nodded, and kissed the tip of my nose. "I can wait. We have that forever you promised me now." He smiled. I gave him one of my famous tongue-between-my-teeth grins. "Thanks, Doctor." I said gratefully. "I wish there was a way to go into parallel earth. I miss my human mum." I said. The Doctor's eyes saddened. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I miss Jackie too." He said. I laughed at his puppy eyed expression. He cracked a smile "although, I would probably receive the famous Tyler slap." He continued. His words made me laugh even harder. I laughed so hard that tears came to my eyes. He just raised his eyebrow and then grinned. "Well, I'm glad that I can still make you laugh" he said, smiling. I was gasping for breath. "You…are…and…always will be….hilariously…clueless" I gasped out. He just smiled again. "I missed this when you were…gone" he said softly. I finally caught my breath and looked at his deep soulful brown eyes. "I wonder how the other you are doing. I had to leave him and Mum back at…Bad Wolf Bay." I said. "Look at it this way: you traded your former identity as Jackie Tyler's daughter to Bad Wolf, the third to last Time Lord" he said. "Wait, there's another Time Lord? Who is it?" I asked. "The Master" he stated with years of bitterness in his voice. "I don't think I knew him" I stutter. The thing is I did know him. He was the love of my life back on Gallifrey. We had loomed our children and then our children's children and then our children's children's children. The Bad Wolf jumped out of my body and howled like she did on the beach so long ago. "Why are you howling?" I asked it. Its golden face turned to look at me "Simply because he hurts our Doctor, our Theta, and he shouldn't have survived" she said. "I agree, from what I remember, the planet's core was destroyed leaving the rest of our race dead and gone." I said thinking. "Rose?" I turned around to see the Doctor's brown eyes filled with concern. "I think you did know him, but however you knew him that Master is gone. Replaced by a cynical monster whose only drive is destroying the universe." He was right, of course. I had known that the  
Master was insane, but I didn't care. He was so charismatic, caring about Time Lord Affairs. "Your right, he is insane, I was just thinking that I wish it was someone else who survived. I wish it was Nyssa." I said. He looked surprised. "You knew Nyssa? She was my granddaughter. Well, many greats granddaughter." He said. "I knew her for a short time but I felt really close to her. She was like the sister I had always wanted." I said sadly. "Didn't you have siblings?" he asked. I really didn't want to discuss this with him. "Doctor, I wasn't loomed…" I began. "I was made…naturally." I said. I saw the redness appear on his cheeks. He looks so cute when he does that. "Oh" was all he said "I see." He walked up to me and slipped his hand in mine. He let go, hit a few buttons on the TARDIS, and slipped his hand back in mine. _The Bad Wolf and the Oncoming Storm together forever. As it should be. _

Not exactly what I had in mind, but it'll do. I NEED REVEIWS PEOPLE!!! X)


End file.
